


Hollstein Skits

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just finished Carmilla</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carmilla - Ok cupcake, you got your snacks, it’s time to get back to base…..

Laura- Oh come on Carm’ lightly nudges Carmilla in the shoulder’ don’t you want to explore.

Carmilla - No, I really don’t. Did you forget what happens in this place ?

Laura - Oh yeah, angry books and computer screens ‘waves fingers around mockingly’ Sooooo scary……..

Carmilla - Fine’ crosses arms’ Let’s get this latest fascination of yours over with

Laura -'raises arms triumphantly’ YES 'shuffles off excitedly, with her snacks in hand’

.

.

.

Carmilla - 'groans’ Well ?We’ve been wandering the halls for ages….aren’t you going to check a room ?

Laura- Don’t rush me ! This is my first visit to the library after hours……

'scans hallway dramatically’

Laura - Ooooh ’ scampers to the third door on the left’ I like this one =D

Carmilla - Should I….. ?

Laura - I’ll be right out ^^ 'runs in’

'Carmilla stands outside the door sullenly’

Carmilla -'starts tapping foot’ What’s taking her so long……..'rushes into the door’

'Carmilla stands in the middle of a snowy animated landscape, immediatley noticing that she’s in a cartoon as she stares across the tundra to see Laura, talking to two random people’

Laura- Hi. I’m Laura Hollis 'eagerly shakes one girls hand’ who are you ……

Korra - Uhhhh…I’m Korra……are you a spirit or something ?

Asami - 'whispers as she spots Carmilla in the distance’ Korra, there’s another one 'points at Carmilla’

Carmilla - 'rushes up to Laura’ Ok Creampuff, we’ve had our adventure, but I really think that we should get back to…….

'door back to the library is gone’

Carmilla - and the doors gone…..great, I’ve always wanted to be a cartoon……

Laura- Don’t worry , I’m sure this will turn out fine…..

Korra - 'narrows eyes suspiciously’ Soooooooo…..What do you bend ?

Laura - Uhhhhhh 'bends over to touch her toes’ Taa daaaa


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just finished Carmilla

_‘Laura is flung away from the dean as she willingly gives her heart away’_

**Laura** \- Oh ! Oh ! Oh holy hufflepuffs !

**Carmilla** \- _'catches Laura as she falls’_ Creampuff !

**Laura** \- Thanks Carm _'gulps’_ Having _'gulps’_ a heart   _'gulps’_ time right now

_'Laura flashes Carmilla a weak, let dorky smile’_

**Carmilla** \- _'crying’_ You and your stupid puns ’ _hugs Laura, burying her face in Laura’s chest’_

**Laura** \- Carm _'gulps’_

**Carmilla** \- ……

**Laura** \- Carm _'gulps’_

**Carmilla** \- What is it ?

**Laura** \- That’s my boob Carm

**Carmilla** \- Which reminds me _'sits up, looking Laura over’_ Where’s the hole that mother ripped your heart out from

**Laura** \- It…was…. _'gulps’_ a magic rip _'wraps arm around Carmilla’s neck and pulls herself up to her face’_ Don’t question it too much, these are our last moments together

**Carmilla** \- How are you even alive ? You have no heart

**Laura** \- The bloods working twice as hard as it runs its way through my body……..

**Carmilla** \- That’s not how humans work Laura

**Laura** \- What do you…… _'gulps and takes 3 shallow breaths’_ know ? You’re the vampire

**Carmilla** \- You naive, STUBBORN little girl ! What do you think you’re

_'Carmilla looks down to see Laura, dead in her arms, flashing a double thumbs up in post mortem rigor mortis’_

**Carmilla** \- ……

**Goddess Innana** \- Don’t worry Carmilla, I am here to help

**Carmilla** \- Are…..are you going to bring her back ?

**Goddess Innana** \- N….no …… a sacrifice undone is a sacrifice negated…….

**Carmilla** - _'lifts Laura’s body into her arms’_ Thats’ bullshit and you know it

**Goddess Innana** \- I cannot return her to you…..but I can at least keep you from suffering, as I once did……

_'The goddess Bannana , waves her invisible etheral hand, turning Carmilla into a mortal’_

**Carmilla** \- _'feels new heartbeat, realizing what just happened with a horrified surprise’_ This is EXACTLY how you suffered ! _'ticks options off on finger’s’_ The dead love of your life, the mortal body

**Goddess Innana** \- No it isssssn'ttttt _'dissipates’_

_'Mattie poofs in next to Carmilla’_

**Carmilla** \- What do you want ? _'sniffs’_ Everyone I’ve ever known or loved is already dead

**Mattie** \- Calm yourself dear, I’ve come to brighten your spirits with a game =)

**Carmilla** \- I don’t want to PLAY …..

**Mattie** \- _'places hand over Carmilla’s mouth’_ Shush dear, I’m starting _'clears the dead out of her throat’_ What has rivers with no water, forests, but no trees, and cities with no buildings

**Carmilla** - _'glares’_

**Mattie** \- You’re not even TRYING, Mircalla

**Carmilla** \- I don’t know _'sighs’_ A map ?

**Mattie** \- _'walks over to Laura , and flicks her on the nose’_ BOOP _'disappears in a puff of black smoke’_

**Laura** \- _'coughs’ 'whispers under breath’_  Ok blood…..you can stop working now…..gotta die before Carmilla notices…..

**Carmilla** \- CUPCAKE !

_'Carmilla swoops down to Laura’s side, burying Laura’s face in her chest as she hugs her’_

**Laura** \- _'muffled’_  Is that a heartbeat, I hear ?

**Carmilla** \- It sure is ……

**Laura** \-   _'pulls away excitedly’_ Really ?!?! =D

**Carmilla** \- Yeah ?          

.

.

.

## -Back at the dorm-

_'Laura and Carmilla sit in the middle of the room, arms extended onto the table dividing them, arm wrestling each other’_

**Carmilla** \- _'sweating’_ This….is….'straining’ so DUMB

**Laura** \- _'biting lip’_ Believe…..believe….BE …….LIEVE !

_'Laura pushes Carmilla’s hand down onto the table, winning the competition’_

_'The room cheers as Danny lifts Laura onto her shoulders, as Perry, LaFontaine, and Kirsch come to her side’_

**The crowd** \- Laura ! Laura ! Laura !

**Carmilla** \- _'sighs and leans head against the table’ 'chuckles’_ I’ll get you next time …..

**Laura** \- Strongest person EVER !  :D

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

(Leave requests in the comments)

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Alt Mattie** \- _‘slides into the room’_ Oh I’ve had the most WONDERFUL night . Wining, dining _'pulls Vordenburgs heart out from behind her’_ Take out  ?

 **AltCarmilla** \- _'weak smile’_

 **Laura** \- _'awkward smile’_

 **AltMattie** \- _'plops heart down on the table’_ So what’s next on this whole “Use talismans to kill….”   _'glances over to the talismans to notice a smashed duplicate of her necklace’ 'seething’_ Why is my locket smashed in ?

 **Laura** \- Uhhhhh

 **AltMattie** \- WHERE is my heart ?

 **Laura** \- You see……..

 **AltMattie** \- Did you KILL _'points to self’_ me ?

 **Laura** \- Nope _'shakes head vigorously’_

 **AltMattie** \- I swear to every single last dark god girl, if you’re lying …..

 **Laura** \- Danny did it !

_'AltMattie leans closer to Laura’s face, baring her fangs as Laura cringes nervously’_

**AltMattie** \-   _'surprise as she leans away’_ You’re not lying

 **Laura** \- I’m sure not !

 **AltMattie** \- _'slaps heart next to other talismans’_ That miserable little mortal _'stomps to door’_ I’m going to tear her heart out and put it right next to mine so I can always remember how killing her felt _'stomps to door and leaves’_

 **Laura** - _'immediately relaxes’_ Super ! _'claps and gathers all the talismans’_

 **AltCarmilla** \- B…but Laura, I thought Danny was your friend…….

 **Laura** \- Yeah she is, but this reality is going to collapse anyway soooooooo

_'AltCarmilla’s eyes tear up as she looks up at Laura like a lost kitten’_

**Laura** \- _'squeaks’_ JP !

_'Laura pulls AltCarmilla to her side’_

**J.P.** \- Yes Mrs. Hollis ?

 **Laura-** _'wheezes’_ Send us back now…..

 **J.P** \- But mam, you came her alone……

 **Laura** \- Pretty sure I didn’t

 **J.P** \- Well ok then, you wouldn’t lie about this ^^

 **Laura** \- Thanks J.P, sorry about your untimely demise =D

 **J.P** \- I’m in a computer Mrs. Hollis, but I’m still very much a…… _'screams in pain’_ Oh that’s what you meant !

_'Reality fizzes and crackles around AltCarmilla and Laura, blanking out as they teleport back to the main timeline’_

**J.P** \-  Oh time, they pyramids

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**


	4. Chapter 4

[Carmilla and Betty stand in the middle of the room, staring at each other blankly]

 **Carmilla** \- ……

 **Betty** \- ……..

 **Carmilla** \- ……

 **Betty** \- ……..

 **Carmilla** \- ……

 **Betty** \- ……..

 **Carmilla** \-  Where’s the…….perky one ?

 **Betty** \- I think she got kidnapped 

 **Carmilla** \- What ?

 **Betty** \- Yeah weirdest thing. Our schedules got changed around last minute, so she was here when I would have usually been here…….

 **Carmilla** \- [deep intake of breath]

 **Betty** \- If things had gone like they were supposed to, I probably would have been missing instead

 **Carmilla** \- [stomp turns towards the door] MO-THER !!!

_____

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


End file.
